disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvel
Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) is a friend of Janet van Dyne. She worked with Dr. Philip Lawson, until he was found out to be the Kree scientist also known as Captain Marvel. After encountering the Sentry-459, she was exposed to the cosmic energy that was flowing over Lawson. Carol was transferred to a hospital for recovery, where she discovered she had gained powers from her exposure of Captain Marvel's energy. She later became Ms. Marvel and joined S.W.O.R.D. and later the Avengers. Appearance She is a female human having her hair in an elastic band. She has blue eyes, blonde hair and an average female body.Later, she wears her hair out (and it seems much longer). Her hair is also brighter than it was before she gained her powers (possibly because of Kree infusion). Her hair colour and slight body changes could be possible because of the accident.She also wears a scarf around her neck.Her costume consists of black mask over her eyes, a scarf, long black gloves covering her arms, long black boots that reach her thighs and a suit that covers up most of her torso. Personality Before becoming a superhero, Carol was dedicated in her work and achievements, never allowing the antics of others like Wasp to distract her or others from their more important and urgent matters. She believed in keeping a professional level in dealing with other coworkers. Even without powers, she was shown to be brave and bold, even questioning to bring in any of the other Avengers outside of Wasp and Ant-Man. Only when a situation seemed disastrous did she even consider changing her mind. She protected and helped others. She was shown a dry wit and that she is has a short temper. She also seems to be quick to judge others. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Carol Danvers enlisted in the United States Air Force out of high school so that she could fly fighter jets, to which she has a fascination of. She eventually attained the rank of Major, and joined the 102nd Squadron under the call sign "Warbird". Not long after, she was pulled into Special Investigations due to her strong beliefs in law and order.1 Afterwards, she worked alongside Dr. Philip Lawson in a special satellite base in Colorado. After an attack by a 459 Sentry, Lawson revealed himself to be a Kree warrior/scientist known as Captain Marvel. During the battle, an explosion caught both Marvel and Danvers in the middle, causing Danvers to be exposed by the cosmic energy flowing around Mar-Vell. Carol was transferred to a hospital for recovery, where she discovered she had gained powers from her exposure. She was later tasked as second-in-command to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Extra-Terrestrial Division known as S.W.O.R.D.. 'Joining the Avengers' Later, Danvers returned to S.W.O.R.D. as second-in-command at Damocles Base. As the Kree landed their ship and got on the ground, Carol questioned Captain Marvel's motives behind allowing the Kree to invade her planet, as she had thought all the time he was in space he was fighting for the rights of the planet. She was quickly brushed aside by a few Kree soldiers. When the Kree attacked, she teamed up with Iron Man, "Captain America", and The Hulk against Ronan and the now-enemy known as Mar-Vell. After the battle, both were inprisoned in Area 42 and Iron Man offered Ms. Marvel a spot on The Avengers which she excitedly accepted. 'Leaving the Avengers' She often helped the Avengers on occasions. Her membership with the team was celebrated at a diner with Iron Man, Wasp, Hawkeye and Captain America, they were attacked by Griffin, whom the other Avengers let her fight due to her being the newest. She stayed with the Avengers until Iron Man told his teammates about the Skrull infiltration and accused one of them of being a Skrull spy before they fight among themselves. After their clash, Iron Man left the team along with Ms. Marvel, and Black Panther leaving only Hulk, Wasp, Hawkeye and "Captain America" left on the team. 'Skrull invasion' Ms. Marvel teams up with the Skrull Avengers, whom she did not know were Skrulls at the time, to fight the real Black Panther and the Wakanda forces.While working for S.W.O.R.D., she noticed a Skrull ship crashing. She called in her former Avengers teammates and went up to the ship. The ship contained all of the Avengers, claiming they had been captured by the Skrulls and escaped because of Hulk's rage destroying their prisons. When Black Panther arrived at the scene, she was convinced by the Avengers that he was a Skrull and attacked him with them. She was convinced that Black Panther was himself when Wasp and Hawkeye came to assist him. After the Skrulls were defeated by the Avengers, she apologized to him for mistaking him for a Skrull. She interrogated the Skrull impersonating Iron Man and questioned his involvement with his species. After the interrogation, she left Wakanda with Wasp and Hawkeye to defend Earth from the Skrulls. She helped Iron Man, Thor, and Hawkeye find Captain America and Spider-Man after the Serpent Society attacked them. 'Assault on 42' When Ms. Marvel, Thor, Captain America, and Wasp took Whirlwind to Prison 42, Annihilus attacked them. The prisioners helped them fight him and his Negative Zone Bugs. Blizzard, Radioactive Man, and Whirlwind were killed. Ms. Marvel protected the portal with some S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. She was about to destory the gateway so the bugs could not get to Earth and destory life when Abomination and The Leader came and disrupted the sheilds protecting Annihilus. The Avengers defeated him and the bugs fled. The prisoners were either taken to Hydro-Base or sent back to their cells. 'The Return of Ultron' Ultron, a previous foe of the Avengers, returned with a new AI: Vision. The robot attacked a few Avengers in Wakanda and faced Carol when he abducted Wasp. While saving Wasp, she encountered a few robotic versions of the Avengers, including a robotic version of herself. This lead to confrontation between her and her robotic counterpart, resulting in her as the winner. After Vision saved Wasp and defeated Ultron, she welcomed Vision to join the Avengers, after repairs. 'Virus' Soon after defeating Ultron, an unknown virus was passed around New York City. The disease made the contractor look like Red Skull and become very weak in strength. Ms. Marvel fought off Doc Samson when he lead an invasion on the Avengers Mansion in an attempt to quarantine the team. As he arrived, she proclaimed that the Avengers didn't allow merely anyone into their mansion. As she hovered in the air, Winter Soldier shot several missiles at her, the first of which she destroyed with a mere blast and was unfazed. However, she failed to shot the second one and fell back, causing her to crack a piece of the mansion's interior design. As she fell to the ground, she quickly caught herself and prepared to face the three. She proclaimed she could not be defeated so easily, before being punched against a poll in the mansion by Doc Samson. As Doc Samson's group separated, she continued to wage her battle against him, the two striking several blows at each other. After receiving one hit, she was forced to merely dodge his attacks as he continued to try to punch her. Samson proclaimed she was getting sicker by the minute and reminded her that he was doctor, before slamming her against a wall.Ms. Marvel continued the fight by firing a blast directly into his torso, proclaiming she didn't care if he was a doctor. As she moved in on him, she started to lose strength and fell to her knees in front of Doc Samson, before laying face down on the ground. As Doc Samson advanced in Iron Man's penetrated room, she shot him in the back, now fully emerged in the disease. Before she could fully celebrate her victory, she gave into the virus and fell to the ground once more. Iron Man called her name in horror and picked her up. Soon after, she was cured from the virus after receiving the cure. 'The Winter Soldier' Captain America's sidekick Bucky Barnes had previously attacked the Avengers Mansion during their previous ordeal with an ongoing virus. Despite Carol and the other Avengers' intelligence, she and the others never found out that it was indeed Bucky attacking the base. 'Galactus' During the Galactus invasion, Ms. Marvel participated with Iron Man's team to infiltrate the flagship. Her link with S.W.O.R.D. was useful in coordination of forces. When hope seemed lost, she returned to New York to fight Galactus on the ground until the team was successful. Relationships Captain Marvel As Dr. Phillip Lawson, she worked with him for three years as friends. Inspired by his name, she named her hero name Ms. Marvel after him. But since she misunderstood him of the Kree attack on Earth, her relationship became bitter. When he offered his services to help defend 42 and after saving their lives on the Kree homeworld she returned to thinking highly of him. Wasp Wasp and Ms. Marvel have a friendly relationship. They talk about Wasp's relationship with Hank. This is makes them currently the only Avengers to talk about romance or romantic relationships with other members. Wasp was glad when she first joined the team, because, this meant she would no longer be the only female Avenger. Wasp was the only member of the team that did not pick a side when Hawkeye was accused of being a skrull. She also tried to convice Ms. Marvel not to fight as well as the other avengers. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Ms. Marvel, thanks to her perfectly amalgamated alien Kree/Human physiology, is superhumanly strong to an unknown limit. Hawkeye implies that she is nearly as strong as the Hulk and as tough as Thor. She was able to repeatedly dish out hits to the villains Griffin and Ronan the Accuser to great effect. Her strength can be augmented by absorption of various types of energy. By doing so, she was able to defeat both Ronan and his Universal weapon. It appears that she is as strong as she is in the comics. At her peak, Ms. Marvel is capable of lifting about 50 tons. Superhuman Durability: Carol's skin, bones, and tissue are far denser and resistant to damage when compared to an ordinary human. Like her physical strength, Carol's maximum durability has been compared to her teammates Hulk and Thor, who ware both incredibly durable themselves. She has withstood being blasted and struck repeatedly by Ronan the Accuser, and didn't seem to be effected by Griffin biting into her leg and throwing her around, holding a conversation with Wasp and Hawkeye at the same time. Her durability is increased by the fact that she is able to absorb energy, both by the fact that most energy based attacks are rendered ineffective, and because the absorption of said energy acutally increases the amount of damage her body is capable of taking. Flight: Carol is able to soar through the air at high speeds and with great manuverability. Her top speed is unknown. Her flight speed could presumably be increased by the absorption of energy. Energy Projection: Carol is able to project bursts of yellow energy from her hands as a form of ranged combat. These blasts can vary in power, depending on the amount of energy Carol has currently absorbed. It appears as though her body generates its own energy, since she is still able to utilize the blasts without having previously absorbed energy. Energy Absorption: Carol is able to absorb various kinds of energy, such as the cosmic energy produced by Ronan's Universal Weapon. This energy serves to increase her other abilities, allowing her to become far stronger, take more damage, fly faster, and produce even more powerful energy blasts. This power also means that most energy attacks are rendered completely ineffective against Carol, leaving foes with such powers defenseless against her. She was able to use this power to render the extremely powerful Ronan the Accuser unconscious, when attacks by the more physically imposing Hulk had failed. If Carol attempts to absorb massive amounts of energy, it may overload her and cause her pain. When she is fully charged, Carol's body becomes a black silhouette and she glows brightly with yellow energy. The amount of energy she can absorb is unknown but she displayed the ability to absorb massive amounts of Galactus's energy when he attacked Earth in the series finale. Gallery Ant-manscottlang3.png Ms_Marvel_EMH.png The-20-best-superhero-animated-series-part-iv-avengers-emh.png Avengers episode 33 screencap.png Carol_Danvers_avengersemh.jpg|Major Carol Danvers AEMH.png tumblr_mjeyvk0rXz1rh9jdmo7_1280.png tumblr_mjeyvk0rXz1rh9jdmo8_1280.png tumblr_mjeyvk0rXz1rh9jdmo10_1280.png tumblr_mjeyvk0rXz1rh9jdmo1_1280.png MsMarvelAEMH.png MsMarvelAEMH2.png MsMarvelAEMH3.png tumblr_mw8nxzPXhf1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mw8nxzPXhf1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mw8nxzPXhf1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mw8nxzPXhf1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mw8nxzPXhf1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mw8nxzPXhf1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mw8nxzPXhf1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mw8nxzPXhf1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_mw8nxzPXhf1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_mrm4kplv451rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mrm4kplv451rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mrm4kplv451rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mrm4kplv451rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mrm4kplv451rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mrm4kplv451rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mrm4kplv451rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mrm4kplv451rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mrm4kplv451rl14rno9_1280.png MsMarvelAEMH4.png 02_ep_30.jpg 122_ep_30.png 132_ep_32.png 154_ep_32.png Carol_Danvers.png Carol_and_Phil.png Ms._Marvel_angry.png Tumblr_m2xrl71Cyk1rr0x4wo5_1280.png Tumblr_m2xrl71Cyk1rr0x4wo6_1280.png Msmarvel Avengers Alliance.jpg|Ms. Marvel from Marvel: Avengers Alliance 1626427-carol_avengers_emh_02_wasp.jpg carol danvers AEMH 1.png carol danvers AEMH.png carol danvers AEMH 2.png carol danvers AEMH 3.png Ms Marvel AEMH 1.png Ms Marvel AEMH 2.png Ms Marvel AEMH 3.png Ms Marvel AEMH 4.png Ms Marvel AEMH.png Ms Marvel AEMH 5.png Ms Marvel AEMH 6.png Ms Marvel AEMH 7.png Ms Marvel AEMH 8.png Ms Marvel AEMH 9.png Ms Marvel AEMH 10.png Hawkeye_and_Ms._Marvel_argue_AEMH.png Ms Marvel AEMH 11.png Ms Marvel AEMH 12.png Ms Marvel AEMH 13.png Ms Marvel AEMH 14.png Ms Marvel AEMH 15.png Ms._Marvel_fighting_Griffin.png 20130205074817!Ms._Marvel.png tumblr_masux8wXvh1rr0x4wo1_1280.png 09-1-.png Ms Marvel AEMH 16.png Ms Marvel AEMH 17.png Ms Marvel AEMH 18.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-17h14m26s21.png Ms Marvel AEMH 19.png Ms Marvel AEMH 20.png Ms Marvel AEMH 21.png Ms Marvel AEMH 22.png Ms Marvel AEMH 23.png Ms Marvel AEMH 24.png Ms Marvel AEMH 26.png Ms Marvel AEMH 25.png tumblr_mk84n4uiwv1rh9jdmo3_1280.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Military characters Category:Characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters